Forever Home
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Sequel to Finding Home. Takes place a year later, when the sisters start getting their powers back. How will Stef and Lena deal with their four daughters getting their powers back? How will they protect their girls from demons? How will Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige deal with their powers?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since, Stef and Lena adopted Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Prue is now fourteen, Piper is eleven, Phoebe is nine, and Paige is seven. It was a Friday night, when Phoebe was sleeping and had a bad dream about Lena.

*Phoebe's dream.*

 _Patty is lying on the dock being zipped up into a body bag._

 _"Third drowning this year." A medic stated_

 _"Anyone see it happen?" A police man asked_

 _Some guy saw a little girl (Prue) on the dock. He asked, "Is that her little girl? Get her away from here. We don't want her to see her mom like this."_

 _"Mommy!...Mommy!...MOMMY!" Little Prue (age 7) shouted with tears running down her face as one of the paramedics carried her off the dock and away from her mommy._

 _Then the scene changes to Lena and Phoebe in the living room. A demon (Belthazor) shimmers in and Lena stands protectively in front of Phoebe._

 _"Step aside, mortal." The demon told Lena_

 _"Never! This is my daughter." Lena said in her mama tiger voice_

 _Phoebe whimpered, "Mama, please do what he says."_

 _The demon replies, "Very well, mortal. Then I'll just have to kill you." He forms and energy ball and throws it at Lena which kills her. Then she shimmers over to Phoebe, grabs her from behind and then shimmers out with her. Phoebe is crying for her mama, Lena._

Phoebe was tossing and turning in her sleep while crying out, "Mama! No! I'm sorry. Mama! Mama! MAMA!"

Lena woke up and ran to Phoebe's room. She sat on the bed, next to her daughter.

"Phoebe, sweetie. It's okay. You're safe. Mama's here. You're safe." Lena assured her daughter while trying to wake her up.

Phoebe tossed and turned a few more times, before waking up and crying.

Lena moved closer to hug Phoebe and comfort her. When Phoebe saw Lena move toward her, she backed away and cried harder.

"No stay away." Phoebe shouted at Lena as she cried

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay. It's just mama. You're safe." Lena told her daughter

"But you're not, Lena." Phoebe shook her head and cried "I want my mama. I want Prue." Phoebe was reverting back to Prue being her mama, because she was afraid of losing Lena, like she lost her birth mommy, so she was pushing Lena away.

"Would you like mommy, sweets? Lena asked

Phoebe thought about it, while she had tears running down her cheeks. After a few seconds, Phoebe shakes her head and then runs off to Prue's room.

Lena sighs and walks back to her's and Stef's room.

Stef wakes up, "You okay, love?"

Lena shakes her head, "No, it's Phoebe. She had a bad dream and now she's pushing me away. She called me Lena, and Prue mama again."

"We'll figure it out, love. I promise." Stef said as she hugged Lena "We helped her before, and we'll help her again."


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Phoebe is being clingy to Prue. Prue keeps trying to get away, but Phoebe just keeps chasing her and hugging onto her.

"Pheebs, why don't you go hug mama. She looks like she could use a hug." Prue suggested. She could tell by the look on Lena's face that she needed a Phoebe hug.

Phoebe shook her head and held on tighter, "No mama. I don't want to leave you."

"Moms, a little help here please." Prue pleaded

"Okay love." Stef said walked over to Prue and Phoebe.

Stef pried Phoebe away from Prue and carried Phoebe.

Phoebe kicked and screamed, "No! Stef, let me go. I want mama."

"Phoebe Gracelynn, stop this behavior right now." Stef said sternly

Phoebe stopped kicking and screaming, but she was still crying.

"Okay love, let's go talk in the living room. Mama is going to join us." Stef told Phoebe

At this point Phoebe started to have a full fledged tantrum. She was trying to get away and as Stef was walking towards the living room.

"No! Stef, please. Lena can't go into the living room." Phoebe pleaded while crying "I can't go into the living room."

Stef was confused, "Okay baby, you need to talk to me and you need to talk to me now?" Stef made sure her voice was genre but firm.

Phoebe shook her head and wiggled out of Stef's grasp before running back to Prue. Prue sighed when she noticed that Phoebe was once again clinging to her side. She didn't know what was going on with Phoebe, but it seemed to start last night.

Meanwhile with Piper, Paige, and Lena.

"Mama, is Phoebe okay?" Paige asked

"Why is she calling Prue mom again and being clingy to Prue?" Piper added

Lena sighed, "Phoebe had a bad dream last night about me. I don't know what specifically, but don't worry mom and I will take care of Phoebe."

Piper and Paige nodded, "I know, mama."

Lena smiled and hugged Piper and Paige, who hugged her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day after dinner, Prue sits down with Phoebe to talk.

"Okay Pheebs, I need you to talk to me. What was your dream about?" Prue said

Phoebe sighed, "I saw Lena die in the living room. She was protecting me from a demon." Phoebe was now crying uncontrollably.

"It was just a dream, Pheebs." Prue reassured her little sister as she held her close.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, it wasn't. It was real."

"How can you be sure?" Prue asked

"Because I saw our birth mommy's death first. I saw what you saw that day." Phoebe explained

Prue looked shocked, "You saw our mom's death?"

Phoebe nodded while crying, "And I saw Lena die afterward. I don't want Len...mama to die."

"Shh baby, it's okay. Mama won't die. I promise. Shh baby, it's okay." Prue tried to calm Phoebe down.

"No she won't, Prue. Don't you get it. She's in danger because of me." Phoebe yelled lashing out at Prue. Then she pulled away and ran away out the front door.

Prue ran upstairs to Stef and Lena's room, "Mom! Mama!"

"What is it, baby?" Stef asked her voice full of worry and concern

"Phoebe ran away." Prue told her moms

"What?! Why?" Lena asked her voice too full of worry and concern

Prue started crying, "She um told me about her dream. She saw mama die protecting her. She thinks mama is going to die and it will be her fault. That's why she ran away."

Lena nodded, "Okay thanks for telling us, sweetie." She feels kind of sad and feels rejected by Phoebe, but knows that Phoebe is trying to protect her. Even though she knows that is doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Okay, baby." Stef added "It will be okay. I'll find Phoebe."

Prue nodded and sniffled, "Okay mom"


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a full twenty-four hours since Phoebe ran away. Stef and her fellow police officers were looking all looking for Phoebe.

Meanwhile at home, Lena was at home snuggled up in bed with Piper, Paige, and Prue.

"Mama, Phoebe still loves you. She's just scared and afraid of losing you." Prue stated

Lena nodded, "I know, sweetie, but it doesn't mean it hurts me any less." Then she added, "On the night when Phoebe had the dream about me, she called me Lena like she did when the three of you first came to mom and I."

"It'll be okay, mama. Phoebe will go back to calling you mama when she realizes that you aren't going anywhere." Piper explained

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up you two. You're the best daughters ever." Lena replied "I love you two so much."

"Love you too mama." Prue and Piper replied

"Mama? What if Phee doesn't want to come home?" Paige asked "I don't want to lose one of my big sisters."

"Don't worry, sweets. Mommy isn't going to let Phoebe not come home. " Lena explained

Paige nodded, "Okay mama. I love you."

"I love you too Paigy." Lena replied

Meanwhile out on the street Stef and her colleagues were looking for Phoebe.

"Officer Foster, you find anything?" Stef asked Mike through her walkie-talkie.

"No not yet." Mike replied

Stef sighed forgetting to turn off her walkie-talkie. Then she heard Mike's voice through her walkie-talkie, "Don't worry, Stef. We'll find her. Everything will be okay."

Meanwhile Phoebe was running, she was leaving San Diego heading for the Los Angeles airport. She was planning on stowing away on a plane to San Fransisco. As she got further away, she slowed down to a walk and then started to talk to herself as if she was trying to rationalize.

"I can't go home. I can't endanger Lena. I know Stef is probably looking for me, but I can't put Lena in danger." Phoebe told herself "And that's what I would be doing if I go back home because Lena will die protecting me. I can't do that to my sisters or to Stef. I can't leave my sisters without one of their moms or Stef without her wife."

Phoebe sighed and felt tears flow down her face. She missed her family and wanted to go home, but couldn't because of the dream she had. She didn't want Lena to die because of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe has now been missing for a total of forty eight hours. She finally arrived at LAX and was trying to find out the when next flight going to San Fransisco was leaving.

Meanwhile Stef was worried sick about Phoebe. She had been sent home to be with her family by her captain. Stef and Lena were snuggled up on their bed with Prue, Paige, and Piper between them.

"Mommy?" Paige asked scared "What if we never see Phoebe again? What if something happened to her."

"Oh my baby, don't think like that. We have to think positive." Stef replied. She didn't want to think like that.

Paige nodded, "Okay mommy."

"And I don't want you thinking like that either, Piper and Prue." Stef added

"I won't, mom." Piper and Prue said

Meanwhile Phoebe was in the waiting area of a plane going to San Fransisco. One of the other boarders recognized her from the missing persons add and called the police. When Phoebe was picked up and taken to the Los Angeles police station.

Phoebe pleaded with the commanding officer, "Please don't call my moms. Please don't. If I go home, one of them will die and it will be my fault."

"How would it be your fault?" The commanding officer, Officer Jacob Jones asked

"Because the person that is going to kill one of my moms is after me, but she gets in the way and gets killed instead." Phoebe replied

Officer Jacob Jones nodded, "Well I'm sorry but your moms have already been called. One of them is on their way to pick you up."

Phoebe sighed heavily, "You shouldn't have done that." Tears slowly streamed down Phoebe's face. She didn't want to go home.

A couple hours later, Stef arrived at the Los Angeles police station. She walked over to Phoebe and hugged her.

Phoebe kicked and squirmed away from Stef's grasp. Phoebe yelled, "Let me go, Stef!"

"Phoebe, I am your mother. You can't tell at me." Stef said firmly

Phoebe shook her head, "No your not, Stef. Prue is my mama."

"Phoebe, baby, mama and I are not going anywhere. Neither one of us is going to leave you or your sisters." Stef assured Phoebe

"You're not, but Lena will if I go back. I can't go back." Phoebe replied

Stef sighed softly, "Love, I'm not giving up on you and neither is mama. We adopted you, so we're your moms now. Forever and always."

"Okay Stef. I just don't like that I'm putting Lena in danger. I love her." Phoebe stated

"I know you do, baby." Stef replied hugging Phoebe who finally hugged her back "Let's go home."

Phoebe smiled softly, "That's a good idea. I want to snuggle with Lena. I miss her."

"Mama misses you too, baby." Stef replied as she walked out to her car with Phoebe


	6. Chapter 6

When Phoebe and Stef returned home, Phoebe ran to Lena when she saw her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Phoebe cried repeatedly "I'm really sorry, Lena."

Lena hugged Phoebe back, "It's okay. You're forgiven sweets."

"Mama? Can I snuggle with you and mommy tonight?" Phoebe asked looking at Lena

Lena smiled and nodded, "Of course you can, sweetie."

"I'm glad your my mama." Phoebe stated

"Me too." Lena agreed "Mom and I would be lost without all four of our babies."

A week later, just like Phoebe saw in her dream premonition a demon (Beltazor) came after her, but she didn't anticipate that Lena would be kidnapped instead of killed.

Phoebe started crying after Lena was kidnapped, "It's all my fault. He's going to kill her now."

"You don't know that for sure." Stef replied

Then Prue added, "Plus Pheebs, in your dream mama died in the living room standing in front of you."

"How can we save mama, mom?" Piper asked

"I'm going to save mama, my babies. It's too dangerous for you." Stef replied

"Actually mom, my sisters and I are the only ones that can save mama." Prue stated "We're not normal kids. We have powers. That's how Phoebe anticipated the demon attacking. She has premonitions."

Stef nodded shocked, "Okay love, but I'm going with you."

"No mom, you might get hurt." Piper added

Stef sighed softly, "Okay fine. I'll stay home. Just please be carefully."

All the kids nodded, "We will."

Prue made up a spell, and then the four of the recited it. The disappeared and then reappeared in the underworld where the demon was holding their mama.

"Let our mama go." Phoebe yelled "She didn't do anything wrong."

"I will, but I want you to come with me." The demon said evilly "All I want is you Phoebe, and your mother got in my way."

"She's my daughter." Lena yelled protectively "I'll always protect her."

The demon replied, "She's not your daughter. She's a Halliwell, and she's one of the charmed ones."

"Why do you want my sister?" Paige asked

"Because little one, someday when you and your sisters are older you'll vanquish me. I want Phoebe on my side so I can break up the power of four." The demon explained

Then the demon formed a fire ball in his hand and held it up to Lena. He threatened Phoebe, "Come with me now, or I'll kill her."

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you, but please don't kill my mama." Phoebe begged as she walked over to the demon, afraid that her dream will come true.

"No!" Paige yelled "Phee, stay with us. Prue, Piper, and I are your family. Please stay."

"Mama's our family now too, Pai. I have to protect her." Phoebe stated. "The demon wants me. Not her."

As soon as Phoebe was close enough, the demon grabbed her and let go of Lena. Then he shimmered out with Phoebe.

Lena ran to Prue, Piper, and Paige and hugged them. The girls hugged their mama back.

"Mama, how do we save Phoebe?" Paige asked

Lena replied, "I don't know, ladybug."

Prue stated, "Mama, Phoebe's gone and so is whoever it was that took her."

Lena sighed, "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll find her."


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile the demon had taken Phoebe to the Source of all evil. He was the one who really wanted to break up the power of four.

"Here you go, my liege. The charmed one will the ability to see the future." The demon said

The Source rubbed his hands together, "Aw, yes. Now what shall I do with you, young one."

"Send me home. I want to go home to my mommies." Phoebe cried

"Oh, poor baby." The Source replied giving fake sympathy. Then retorted, "I don't care what you want. You will obey me and do everything I ask or I'll kill your family that you seem to care so much about."

"No please don't kill my family." Phoebe cried "I'll do whatever you ask. I promise."

Meanwhile with Stef, Lena, Prue, Piper, and Paige.

"Mommies?" Paige asked "How are we going to find and save Phee?"

"I don't know, ladybug." Lena replied. She felt guilty because if she hadn't gotten kidnapped then Phoebe wouldn't have to have gone with the demon to save her.

"Mama, mom, I think I might have an idea on how to save Phoebe." Piper stated

Stef looked confused, "How baby?"

"Well if the demon wants her to break up the power of four, I don't think he'll kill her. At most the demon will turn her evil, but he himself couldn't do it so it must be the Source of all evil who he's working for." Piper explained "If we find the Source then we can save Phoebe."

"Piper, that's dangerous. We can't vanquish the Source without the power of four. We're powerless against him." Prue stated

"Are you sure it will work, love? Is it safe?" Stef asked worried

"Mom, no body is really safe now, but we have to try. For Phoebe." Piper replied "She's young and impressionable. She wouldn't last long before the Source is able to turn her, and then it will be too late to safe her."

Stef nodded, "Ok sweets just be careful."

Back with the Source and Phoebe, the Source is working on turning Phoebe but he needs to get her to kill.

"I need you to kill someone." The Source told Phoebe

Phoebe looked confused, "How? My powers are passive."

The Source hands her a dagger, "When you kill someone with this, you'll get active powers. You'll be as powerful and useful as Prue."

"Oh I want to be like Prue." Phoebe replied as she took the dagger "But I don't know if I can kill someone. Prue's never killed anyone."

"Then you can prove that your not a weak passive witch. You'll be strong and brave like Prue." The Source explained

Phoebe smiled excitedly but then frowned, "What if my family isn't happy with how I turn out. Mama and mommy said killing people is bad."

"Your family doesn't really love you. They never did. They were only pretending so you'd be on their side." The Source told Phoebe "You were never meant to be good. You're evil by nature, so give in to it."

"But my family cares about me." Phoebe replied. She was confused. "How could they care about me if they don't love me?"

"Do you care about your friends?" The Source asked. Phoebe nodded "You don't have to love someone to care about them. You just have to like them."

Phoebe nodded and then asked, "Who do I have to kill?"

"Lena Adams Foster." The Source told Phoebe

Phoebe protested, "But that's my mama. I love...I care about her."

"Well if you don't kill her you'll never me brave and strong. You'll never get your active powers." The Source replied

Phoebe sighed, "Okay I'll do it."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day after Stef left for work and Prue, Piper, and Paige left for school, Phoebe blinked to her house when she knew Lena, who was taking some time off from work, was alone. She appeared behind Lena so that she could catch her by surprise. Phoebe raised the knife to stab Lena, but hesitated.

Lena turned around and Phoebe put down the knife just in time. Lena looked shocked, "Oh Phoebe, I was so worried about you. Did he let you go? How'd you escape?"

"No he didn't let me go, and I didn't escape." Phoebe replied in a sinister voice that sounded nothing like her usual innocent one.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Lena asked worried and concerned

Phoebe held up the knife, "Why'd you lie? Why do you pretend?"

Lena looked confused and scared, "What are you talking about, sweetheart?"

"You said you loved me. You pretend you care, but you don't." Phoebe told Lena before plunging the knife into Lena's stomach.

Lena grabbed her stomach, fell to the ground, and started to bleed out on the floor.

Phoebe laughed sinisterly as she felt her body being taken over by evil, "Have a nice afterlife, Lena. I'll see you in hell." Then Phoebe blinked out and back to The Source, "It is done, my liege."

"Well done, young one. Well done." The Source replied

On her lunch break, Stef went home for lunch, and to check on Lena. "Lena! Love, where are you?!"

Stef walked into the living room to see Lena bleeding out on the floor. Stef felt for a pulse, which Lena has but she was unresponsive. Stef called 911.

When they arrived at the hospital, a doctor said to Stef, "I'm so sorry. You're wife is in a coma. Do you know what happened?"

Stef's eyes were red because she had been crying. She shook her head,"No I was at work all morning. I came home when I was on my lunch break to check on her. Our daughter was kidnapped and my wife was worried about her."

"Okay well she has a stab wound on her stomach, so it's possible somebody was trying to kill her." The doctor explained "Whoever it was probably wanted her death to be slow and painful."

"Who would do that?" Stef mumbled to herself in shock that anyone would want to hurt her wife. Then she asked, "Is there any hope of her waking up? We have four daughters, although one is missing."

The doctor shrugged, "Only time will tell."

Stef nodded and sighed. What was she supposed to tell Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe, when they find her? What if Lena never woke up? How could she possibly live without Lena? How could she raise their daughters without Lena?


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later, Stef drove to her kids school to pick them up. When the kids got in the car, Prue asked worried, "Where's mama? She said she would pick us up. Is she okay, mom?"

Stef felt a few tears fall from her eyes, "Mama's in the hospital. She's in a coma. Someone broke into our house and stabbed her."

Piper was shocked, "Is mama going to be okay? Do you think it was Phoebe?"

"Piper, it wasn't Phoebe. How could you think that?" Prue asked "Phoebe loves mama."

"Prue's right, Piper. I don't think it was Phoebe." Stef replied "And only time will tell if mama will be okay, sweets."

"Mommy? Can we go see mama?" Paige asked

Stef nodded, "Yes baby, that's where we're going."

Meanwhile Phoebe was practicing using her new power. She could throw fireballs. Phoebe was ecstatic by her active power. Then she walked over to the Source, "Anything I can do for you, my liege?"

The Source smiled evilly. He was happy with his work. He said, "Actually yes. I need you to lure Paige to our side."

Phoebe looked confused, "Why?"

"More power. You're stronger with a sister than you are by yourself." The Source explained

"What about Piper or Prue?" Phoebe asked

"They're older. They'll be harder to turn." The Source stated "Paige is our best chance."

Phoebe nodded, "It shall be done, my liege." The Source smiled evilly.

Meanwhile the kids and Stef are with Lena.

"Mama, I hope you wake up soon. I love you." Prue said

"Don't worry, mama. We'll find Phoebe." Piper told Lena "I hope you wake up soon, and I love you."

Paige hugged Lena gently, "Please wake up soon, mama. I'll miss your stories. I love you."

Lena lay there in a coma. She was limp and didn't move, since she couldn't. She subconsciously hears her family and feels bad that she can't will her body to wake up.

That night when everyone was asleep, Phoebe blinked into Paige's room.

"Hey Pai, wake up." Phoebe whispered

Paige stirred, rubbed her eyes, and then opened them. Paige mumbled, "Phee, what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming for you." Phoebe said "Come with me. You can be strong and brave like Prue."

Paige's eyes widened, "Really?!" Then she blinked and shook her head, "Wait, no! I can't. Mommy will worry about me, and mama's in a coma. Mama needs us."

"I know Lena's in a coma. I was the one who stabbed her." Phoebe stated "Lena and Stef don't really love us. They only pretend to."

Paige's eyes watered with tears, "But...but they adopted us. They must love us."

Phoebe shook her head, "No they care about us. It's not the same as love. They only like us, not love us."

Paige started to cry, "I thought they were our forever family."

Phoebe sighed because she felt bad. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Pai. I love you though. You can come with me." She held out her hand to Paige.

Paige nodded as more tears flowed down her cheeks. She took Phoebe's hand. Phoebe blinked out with Paige.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Underworld with Phoebe, Paige, and The Source. The Source says to Paige, "Now Paige, I'd like you to kill someone."

"B...but...but killing is wrong." Paige protested

"That's how you'll get cool powers like your sister, Phoebe. And you can be strong and brave like Prue." The Source told Paige

"Who...Who do I have to kill?" Paige asked scared

"You have to kill Samuel Wilder." The Source replied

Paige looked confused, "I don't know who that is. How am I supposed to find him?"

"Don't worry. You'll be able to find him." The Source stated "You two have a special connection."

Paige nodded, "Okay."

"And Phoebe go with Paige. Make sure she is actually able to make the kill, but don't do it for her." The Source explained

Phoebe nodded, "Yes, my Liege." Phoebe was standing next to Paige. She was too far gone from good to try and save her little sister from turning evil.

Meanwhile at The Adams-Fosters house, Piper had woken up to discover Paige was missing. Prue was already awake, but she was in the shower and had yet to check on her youngest sister.

"Mom!" Piper yelled "Mom! Mom! Mommy!"

Stef heard Piper calling for her, woke up abruptly and ran into Paige's room where she found Piper standing next to Paige's empty bed. "What's wrong, sweets? Where's Paige?" Stef asked concerned

"I don't know. I just woke up and came to check on her, but she's gone." Piper cried "Mommy? I think Phoebe kidnapped her. The Source turned Phoebe evil and is controlling her."

Stef hugged Piper, "Oh baby, shh its okay. We'll get Phoebe and Paige back, just like mama will be fine."

"What if we can't get them back? And what if mama dies? Mommy, I'm scared." Piper cried "I don't want to lose another mom."

"Shh baby, don't think such thoughts. We have to stay positive. Mama would want us to think positive." Stef told her daughter as she wiped away Piper's tears

Piper nodded and sniffled, "Okay mom."

Meanwhile Phoebe shimmered with Paige to a private location so that Paige could find Samuel.

"Alright Pai, just focus. You can find Samuel if you just focus." Phoebe explained

Paige nodded and closed her eyes. She focused her mind on just Samuel Wilder. A few minutes later, she found herself transporting (orbing) herself to a different location. Phoebe shimmered and followed Paige.

"Who are you?" A man's voice asked

Paige opened her eyes and asked, "Are you Samuel Wilder?"

"Yes, why?" Samuel asked

"I'm Paige Adams Foster." Paige replied as she suddenly found that a crossbow had appeared in her hands. She aimed it and shot it at Samuel.

The arrow went into Samuel's chest and he fell down in pain. Suddenly Paige found herself in pain too, and started to cry, "I want mama."

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel like I'm dying." Paige replied

Phoebe looked at Samuel angrily, "What did you do to my sister?! What'd you do to my little sister?!"

"Nothing." Samuel explained "She's my daughter. I'm her dad. She's feeling my pain. As soon as I die, she won't be in pain anymore."

A few minutes later, Samuel died and Paige was no longer in pain just like Samuel had said.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I had writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would love comments.


	11. Chapter 11

At Samuel died, Paige started to cry, "Phee, I killed my daddy. The Source told me to kill my daddy, and he told you to kill mama."

Phoebe nodded, "I'm sorry. I had no idea Samuel was your father. All I knew was that you had a different dad than Prue, Piper, and I."

"I don't want those powers. I don't want to be brave and strong like Prue if it means being evil. I want to be good." Paige explained

"It's too late, Pai. You're already evil. You were turned evil when Samuel died." Phoebe told Paige. Then she showed off her evil powers to Paige, "See, look. These are the powers you now have. You're just like me."

Paige nodded. She tried to fight the evil off for a few minutes, but then she just gave in.

"Let's go report back to our master." Paige stated as she orbed with dark lighter orbs.

Phoebe smiled evilly and shimmered after Paige.

In the Underworld, the Source asked, "Is it done? Is he dead?"

Paige nodded, "Yes, my liege. He is. Samuel Wilder is dead."

The Source looked at Phoebe for confirmation.

Phoebe nodded, "Yes, my liege. Paige killed him. She did indeed."

The Source smiled evilly at Paige, "Great job, little one. How does it feel to be evil."

"It feels great." Paige said smiling

Meanwhile at the hospital, Lena is still in a coma. Stef, Prue, and Piper are visiting her while sitting in her room.

"Lena, love I need you to survive this. Our kids need you. I need you." Stef said crying "I need to see your gorgeous eyes and your beautiful smile. I need to hear your voice telling me everything is going to be alright."

"Mama, please wake up. I miss you." Piper stated "I cant lose another mom. I love you, and I cant lose you."

"I love you too, mama. And I miss you." Prue told Lena "Please wake up. I'll do anything just for you to wake up."

Stef, Prue, and Piper all stood around Lena's bed crying.


	12. Chapter 12

_previously..._

 _Stef, Prue, and Piper all stood around Lena's bed crying._

* * *

Lena heard her family crying for her and she felt her heart break. She slowly started to wake up.

Stef looked up when she heard her wife stirring, "Lena? Love, can you hear me?"

"Mama?" Prue said

"Phoebe" Lena mumbled with her eyes closed but they were fluttering as if she was trying to open them

Stef smiled relieved that her wife was waking up and then she ran to get a doctor.

"Mama, was Phoebe the one who hurt you?" Piper asked

Lena didn't respond to Piper's question. She wanted to protect her daughter's from knowing the truth. She changed the subject by saying, "Where's Paige?"

Prue cried, "I'm sorry, mama. The demon took her too."

Lena felt guilty that she couldn't protect her two youngest daughters, so she cried.

When Stef returned with the doctor. The doctor said, "Hi I'm Dr. Stephen. I'm going to take you for a neuro exam to make sure you don't have any brain damage."

Lena nodded, "Okay." The doctor wheeled Lena away to a MRI room.

"Mom, I think Phoebe was the one who hurt mama." Piper stated

Stef sighed, "Piper, Phoebe loves mama deep down inside. Even if she's evil, she wouldn't be able to hurt mama."

"Actually mom, I have to agree with Piper on this." Prue replied "Because when Piper asked mama about it, she didn't answer. She just changed the subject by asking about Paige."

Stef sighed sadly and nodded slowly, "Oh yep, that's like mama. She's trying to protect you two from the horrible truth. You were right, Piper."

"I didn't want to be right, mom. I just had a feeling that it was Phoebe." Piper stated

Meanwhile Phoebe and Paige are in the underworld.

"Phee, I can't believe I killed my daddy." Paige cried "I never even got the chance to know him."

Phoebe hugged Paige, "It's okay, Pai. If it makes you feel any better I stabbed mama and now she's in the hospital in a coma fighting for her life."

Paige hugged Phoebe back, "Mama will be okay, Phee. She's tough."

"I hope you're right, and I hope Prue and Piper save us soon." Phoebe told Paige

"Me too, Phee." Paige replied

* * *

Yay! Lena's awake.

Phoebe and Paige are still good to each other. Maybe there is hope for them after all? Or maybe they're doomed to be evil forever?

Hope you like this chapter. Please comment, comments are greatly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

A week after, Lena woke up from the coma. Prue and Piper are laying in bed trying to think of how to save their little sisters.

"Why don't we just write our own spell." Piper suggested

"Because without the power of four we aren't strong enough to vanquish the demon and that's the only way to break his evil hold on Phoebe and Paige." Prue explained

Piper sighed, "Maybe we can save Paige first and then when the demon attempts to get her back maybe Phoebe will turn back to good to protect her sister."

Prue shook her head, "Phoebe's too far gone for that to work. We have to kill the demon first."

"This is tricky." Piper said scratching her head. "On one hand we can't vanquish the demon without the power of four, but on the other hand we can't save Phoebe and Paige without killing the demon first."

"Ah!" Piper exclaimed "I got it."

Prue looked confused, "What is it, Piper?"

"What if we write a spell and call on the power of our ancestors to help vanquish the demon." Piper suggested "Won't we be strong enough then?"

Prue smiled and nodded, "You know that could work. That's pretty smart, Piper."

"Thanks Prue." Piper replied with a smile

Meanwhile in the Underworld, the Source told Phoebe and Paige, "I want you both to get Prue and Piper out of the way."

"Why?" Paige asked

"Because they are going to try to save you and Phoebe by killing me." The Source explained

Phoebe nodded, "Don't worry. We'll protect you."

"That's what I'm counting on." The Source replied before shimmering out

"How are we going to kill our sisters, Phee?" Paige asked "Especially Prue. She raised us. She was our mommy for six years."

Phoebe nodded, "I know, Pai. I don't how were going to be able to kill them, but we have to. We don't have a choice."

"Yes we do, Phee." Paige replied "Mommy and Mama said we always have a choice."

"But in this situation we don't. The Source is making us evil. When he's around we can't resist the evilness." Phoebe explained

Paige frowned, "I wish we could not be evil anymore. I don't like it."

Phoebe smiled, "I have a plan so we're not evil anymore." Phoebe then whispered the plan to Paige.

"Oh my gosh. You're a genius, Phee." Paige exclaimed

* * *

Hehe! A cliff hanger. Please comment.

What do you think Phoebe's idea is? Will Phoebe and Paige overcome the evil on their own? Or will Piper and Prue have to save them?


	14. Chapter 14

Prue and Piper are working on writing the spell, while in the hospital with mom visiting mama. Except the came a little too early because Lena is sleeping.

"Okay so for the spell how about We call on the power of our ancestors, to hell us be rid of this evil, and save our sisters." Piper suggested

Prue shrugs, "I don't know. It might work, but I feel like it won't be strong enough."

"Okay let's think of something else." Piper replied with a sad sigh. She really wanted to be the one who wrote the spell, since writing the spell was her idea.

Meanwhile in the Underworld, with Phoebe and Paige.

"So in order for our plan to work, we need to lure Prue and Piper back here." Phoebe told Paige

"How are we going to do that?" Paige asked

"I'm going to go to them and give them a message." Phoebe stated

Paige nodded, "Okay Phee."

Back in the hospital, Lena woke up from sleeping.

"Hi."Lena said when she say two of her daughters and her wife.

Stef smiled, "Hi love, good morning."

"Hi mama. Good morning." Prue and Piper said at the same time, before looking back at their notebook and whispering to each other.

Lena smiled and laughed slightly, "What are you two so focused on that you can't talk to your mama for a minute."

"We're writing a spell to kill the demon and save Phoebe and Paige." Piper replied

"If we can kill the demon, Phoebe and Paige won't be evil anymore and we can get them back." Prue explained

Lena nodded, "Impressive. How's the spell going?"

"Not that well, mama." Piper stated "It's hard writing a spell. I don't know how our birth mom and grams did it so easily."

"You'll figure it out." Lena told her daughters "I have faith in you both."

Then Phoebe blinked into the room, "Hi, its me. I'm good again, and not evil anymore. Don't ask how cause I can't talk for long, but Prue and Piper you need to hurry. Paige and I are in trouble." Then she blinked out again

"Oh my gosh!" Stef and Lena both said shocked

Piper turned to Prue, "Come on, Prue. We have to hurry and save them."

Prue shook her head, "No, Piper. It's a trap. There's no way she could have overcome the evil. Not with the demon still alive and controlling her."

"But what if it's not? What if it's not impossible?" Piper asked

Prue sighed and then looked at her moms. She was looking for help, but mostly support. She wants them to agree with her. After all, she is older than Piper and remembers more about magic than Piper does.

Stef looked at Prue, "Phoebe didn't try to hurt anyone just now, Prue. You and Piper should go."

Then Lena added, "If it's a trap, then get out as quick as you can."

"Okay mom." Prue replied with a sigh "But I don't like this, not one bit."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are always appreciated.

What do you think Phoebe and Paige's plan is? Do you really think they'll be able to kill Piper and Prue?


	15. Chapter 15

Prue and Piper quickly finish the spell to vanquish the Source and then they write a spell to transport themselves to the Underworld.

"Take us now, to the place we yearn to go, so we may save our sisters." Prue and Piper recited together.

Once they were in the Underworld, Prue and Piper were standing facing their little sisters, while the Source stood behind Phoebe and Paige.

Prue sighs, "I told you it was a trap, Piper."

"Whatever let's just say the spell." Piper replied

"Power of the witches rise." Prue started

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other like they were having a non verbal conversation. Then they looked back at Prue and Piper with a fireball forming in their hands.

Piper's eyes widened, "Course unseen across the skies."

"Come to us we call you near. " Prue added

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us..." Prue and Piper said together

As Phoebe and Paige were about to throw their fireballs at Prue and Piper, they turned around and threw the fireballs at the Source instead.

The Source screamed in agony and cried, "I've been betrayed." Then he blew up in flames.

Phoebe and Paige smiled and high-fived, while Prue stood in shock.

"Ha!" Piper said in Prue's face "I told you it wasn't a trap."

"What just happened?" Prue asked in shock

"It was Phoebe's idea." Paige stated

"Prue, I needed to lure you and Piper, because I knew that the Source would be here if it was." Phoebe explained "Then right as Paige and I were about to kill you two, then we'd turn around and kill him instead."

Paige nodded, "We would have never been able to kill you, Piper and Prue. You both practically raised us."

Piper smiled, "Okay let's go home to moms."

"Is mama okay?" Phoebe asked

Prue nodded, "Mama's just fine Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded and sighed relieved, "Thank goodness. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had killed her."

"I want to get rid of our powers." Paige stated "I don't like them. They only cause problems."

Phoebe nodded, "Me too, Pai."

Prue made a mental note to try and find a way for her and her sisters to get rid of their powers.

Then Paige orbed her and her sisters to the hospital where their moms are.

Phoebe and Paige ran and hugged Stef, "Mommy! I missed you!"

Stef hugged them back, "My babies. I missed you so much."

Then Lena looked at Prue and Piper, "How'd it go? I guess you were able to kill the demon."

Piper shook her head, "No, actually Phoebe and Paige did."

Lena looked shocked but smiled proud o her two youngest daughters.

Phoebe walked over to Lena's bedside, "I'm sorry, mama."

"It's okay, sweets. I know you didn't really have a choice. Plus you weren't yourself." Lena assured her daughter.

Phoebe nodded, "Okay mama. I love you."

"Love you too, sweets." Lena replied

Then Paige walked over to Lena's bedside, "I'm glad your awake, mama. I missed you."

Lena smiled, "I missed you too, ladybug."

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are appreciated.

This is the last chapter. Would you like to see a sequel with the kids all grown up and knowing how to control their powers?


End file.
